Voodoo Doll
by MentalForManga
Summary: Allen finds a mysterious doll in his room thats addressed to him. Who sent it? And Why? Was originally Yullen Oneshot but from a request from PokerPair I will create a new chapter or chapters if I have a wave of ideas:D .


_A legend says that when a doll is modeled to be someone, then adding ancient, mystical power to it, they actually become that person, but as a doll, not a live person. When the doll is touched, that person is touched aswell as is they were there by whoever touched them. If that doll is thrown, that person will be thrown as if a giant, invisible hand had made them fly across the room, and so on and so forth. Somehow, one of our characters has received one of these dolls, oblivious to the legend behind it, and who sent it..._

...

"Hmm? what's this?"

Allen had returned to his room after a long mission and had stumbled across a myerious package from an annonamus person. Opening it, he found a voodoo doll that looked very familiar to a navy-haired Japanese samurai.

"A doll of... Ka- Kanda!" It was dressed in a mini exorcist uniform exactly like Kanda's, the hair the same colour and style, eyes having a sharp look, a small Mugen was attached to its waist.

"Who would have this?" Alllen wondered. "and who would of sent it, to me of all people?" Suddenly, a very reasonable question came to mind "Also, how did they get in my room?" Pondering these mysteries, a knock came from the door.

"Allen?"

"Ah, Lenalee." His extremly dark green haired friend. She was the sibling of the sister-complex supervisor, Komui.

"I was checking wether or not you had come back." She explained. "What's that?" she pointed to the doll.

"I don't know myself, I just found it in my room when I got back."

"Wait, is it supposed to be Kanda?" Allen shrugged. "Well, ok then."

_**grooooooooooooooooooooooowl**_

"I havn't eaten since I got back."__

"Well, you're in luck, Jerry's just cooked up loads in the cafeteria, let's go." he left the doll in his room where he hadfound Lenalee, they both headed to the cafeteria. The whole way there, Allen was still wondering.

_Who would send this, why to me?_

"That moyashi found it."

That Navy blue hair was tyed back beautifully, with a fringe just above his dark eyes, that always showed his dark and menacing aura towards most people. But to a single person, that seemed to waver. "Now, I wonder what he'll do with it?" He was waiting so see if that person felt the same as he did, but because of how he is, he just couldn't say it to his face unless he wassure that he wouldn't get rejected because "There's no point in liking someone unless yo're sure they feel the same back." as he would say. "Tch, I hate having to wait, he's probably just left it in his room, making me wait for nothing."

"Thank's for the food!"

Despite how much he had eaten, he was still incredibly thin. Returning the plates back he wanderd back to his room alone to ponder further about his recent, and irritating, questions. But looking at the face of the doll, he could only this of the face it was (if it's surposed to look same person who Allen was thinking of) identical to.

_Kanda... I sometimes wonder why you have that attitude towards people that makes them scared of you. _He picked it up. _Did something... horrible happen to you?_ Then wrapped his arms around it. _If I asked you, would you tell me?_

_*meanwhile*_

Kanda was alone, meditating in his room.

Suddenly, he felt something wrap themselves around him, as if skinny (beansprout) arms were embracing him.

"So, is this how you feel?" He whispered to the sky, knowing exactly why he was wrapped in invisible arms. "I'll wait for you, I'll wait as long as it takes for you to sort your feelings out, as I will with mine."

Unbeknowst to him at the time, Allen had been so lost in thought he had fallen asleep. It was all dark.

_Kanda..._ "Kanda..." he mumbled "Would you tell me? Or am I just like everyone else to you?"

"-len"

"Huh?"

"Allen"

"Who?" From a split-second glace, he could of sworn he saw a lock of navy-blue hair.

"Don't open your eyes." A deep, manly voice was speaking to him, but Allen was too tired to figure out who it was, but he did know it was familiar. _It sounds so rough, like he's ordering me in a calm tone. Is it...him?_

"Kan_-" _

"Don't speak either, beansprout" Before Allen could reply, a pair a soft lips met his own. "Please return my feelings, but if you can't then I shall give up trying to love you." He exited the room, leaving Allen with another question.

"Who... was that?" then he instantly returned to sleep once more.

Sunrise.

A new morning had started.

The first thing that Allen saw was the doll wrapped in his arms.

_This doll, it's almost identical to Kanda...yeah...Kanda...what if...the real Kanda was here instead...what if..._

"Allen~"

"Wah!" He looked around to find his redhead friend, Lavi.

"Mo~orning" he said playingly.

"Morning Lavi. Although you could've just knocked."

"Well, I don't know if you knew this but _someone_ had didn't lock their room" He bekoned to Allen's open door.

"Oh." _That person, didn't lock the door behind them... don't tell me that was-_

"Yeah,you might want to remember to lock it next time, unless you want something to happen to you while you're sleeping."

"Well, I'm just lucky that nothing did happen this time."

"By the way, what's that you're holding?"

"Oh this?" Allen never realised that he was still clutching the doll. "Someone had just left it in my room."

"That's a voodoo doll, meaning that whatever you do to it, the person who it's supposed to will experience the same thing."

"Is...Is that so? _Does that mean that Kanda...knows?_

"Hmmm, whoever gave it to you must know you have certain feelings for a certain someone." He turned out of the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Allen confused as ever.

"So... if Kanda knows that I...had the doll with me when sleeping, then does that mean he was expecting it? or completely weirded out?" Adding another question made his brain feel fried. "I probably won't know just by trying to figure it out. I'll just have to ask Kanda...but...what if..." He shook his head. "No, iI'll only find out by asking Kanda. So that's just what I'll do." Building up his courage, he dressed, then walked out of his room to find Kanda, bringing the doll with him, to comfirm the answers to his pondering questions.

*in Kanda's room*

_concentrating..._

"!" Kanda again had the sensation that he was being carried by someone. "Wondering around with _that?_ Does he want people to get the wrong idea? Tch, Baka Moyashi."

His door slamed open. "What was that JerKanda?" Upon hearing "Moyashi", Allen immediately found Kanda. His eyes had an evil glint.

"Why are you carrying that?"

"Oh? So you know about this?" Kanda turned his head away.

"Possibly..."

"What were you trying to find out about me with this? How I would treat you if we were alone?" Face blushing, he denied.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you'll know exactly what I'm doing with the doll because it's surposed to be you isn't it?" He walked forwards towards Kanda.

"...That's..." Instead of through the doll, he was embraced by those arms for real.

"Kanda, it can't be that... you sent that doll to know what my feelings were towards you because I would be oblivious to knowing that you would feel what the doll was experiencing. Does this mean that you-" Kanda had finally lost patience and owned up. He pulled Allen towards him and their lips met. After many seconds, he let Allen go. Taking advantage because his face was still close to his he admitted.

"Yes Allen. I do feel that way and it's annoying me. Just thinking about everything you do irritates me, but what irritates me more is that I'm thinking about you in the first place! Dammit!" For the first time, Allen was willing to show Kanda that he felt sympathy towards him. He whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry Kanda. For being a neusance. But I can't let you go either, because I feel the same way. But, of course you already knew that, and I also knew about you." Kanda looked up at him in confusion. "I knew it was you who came to my room last night." His hand glided through Kanda's incredibly long hair. "How could I forget this beautiful hair of yours that has took so long to perfect?" Kanda blushed.

"No one's... ever said that."

"But I did though just now, didn't I?"

"Tch. You and your smart-ass talk."

"Oya, oya, you jealous 'cause I always win arguements?"

"Hell no!"


End file.
